Supernatural Side of Life
by X-X-Random-Girl
Summary: Isabella Swan died in 1918 along with her best friend Edward Mason but she came back to life a year later and is what people believe to be an angel. She meets Edward again but he's a vampire and she's an Angel. Will they fall in love?
1. Who I am

**Supernatural Side of Life**

**A/N**

_I don't own twilight sadly =[_

_The next chapter will be longer!_

* * *

**BPOV**

What do you believe? You probably believe in things like passing exams or that you have fish and chips for dinner. I believe in the supernatural side of life; you know vampires, werewolves, angels, demons etc. But I know that what we believe about these creatures is wrong. I'm not sure what I am... maybe an angel or even a ghost however one thing is for sure; I'm dead.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I was born in 1901 and I died in 1918 of the Spanish Flu. A year later somehow I was brought back to life. It's hard to explain; I just reappeared, knowing I was dead. I can't eat, sleep or drink apart from that I'm your typical 17 yr old teenager but I'm not alone... Luckily. I now live in a coven with a few others like me; Luke, Jenny and Robert. I met them a week after I was 'brought back to life' and I just instantly knew they were like me; I guess it was instinct.

Luke's 17 too but Jenny and Robert are 26. Me and Luke repeat high school over and over again and Jenny and Robert are our parent figures. Our coven is more of a family which helps get rid of some of the pain we carry. We all have different 'magical' powers; Luke can turn anything or anyone invisible, Jenny can create illusions and Robert can see the future and the past. I have a shield, mentally and physically; we all have super-strength, super-speed and as far as we know...we're indestructible as well as immortal.

Anyway back to my past; my mum was called Renée and she married my dad Charlie at a young age. My parents loved me but they died when I was 15 in WWI. From then on I lived with best friend's family; the Masons. Edward Mason and I had been friends since we were 1; he was an only child too. We did everything together; we even both got the Spanish Flu at the same time. I died before him and I never found out if him and his parents had survived. It didn't matter anymore though. They were all dead now, everyone I ever knew when I was alive. I have to carry the grief of my family and friends every single day I walk the earth. It kills me inside.

We've just moved to Forks... the rainiest state in the United States. I hate the rain, and anything that's cold and wet (INCLUDING snow!). We've just come from Jacksonville which is quite hot and humid so this is a dramatic change for us. Tomorrow is our first day at Forks High school... we're going to like it there... I think...


	2. The impossible

**A/N**

_I only own Jenny, Luke and Robert... no one else =P_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Previously

_We've just come from Jacksonville which is quite hot and humid so this is a dramatic change for us. _Tomorrow_ is our first day at Forks High school... we're going to like it there... I think..._

BPOV

"Bella! You need to go to school now!" Jenny shouted upstairs to me. Urgh High school... again!

"Okay! Okay! I'm going..." Luke was lucky. He didn't have to start till tomorrow. I fling my shoulder bag onto my shoulder and leave the house, running towards Forks High school. I slow down to human speed as I come to the school gates. I walk into the reception and introduce myself to the receptionist, Mrs Frade.

"Urmm... hi. I'm Isabella Swan." She finds a piece of paper on top of her folder.

"Ahh. Yes. Here's your schedule. If you have any problems you know where we are." She smiled at me kindly. As I walk towards my first lesson a guy blocks my way.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton!" This always happens to me no matter where I go.

"I'm Bella." He guides me towards my first lesson, Maths. It was the same kind of thing I had been doing for at least 90 years but I still took notes so no one would notice that I was a little strange. Next I had Spanish which flew by as I could speak fluent Spanish as well as I could speak English.

_RRRRIIIINNNNG_

I gathered my stuff and shoved it in my bag. Mike was waiting for me outside of Spanish and offered, well forced me, to sit at their table. Our table was quite full and I made quite a few new friends.... and enemies. They asked me why I hadn't got anything to eat; so I just said I usually skipped lunch and they just seemed to accept it luckily for me. Life here is going to be ordinary which is good... I guess. A girl, who I think is called Jessica, tried to get my attention. Eventually I looked at her.

"So Bella... Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" I wish. I've been lonely ever since I was 'reborn'.

"No." She sensed my sadness and so she gave me a sympathetic smile. I turned my head to look at Mike who was still staring at me like a 3 yr old. I scanned the canteen to see if there was anyone like me. Nope. I hung my head down and stared at the table sad. I know I should give up on looking for someone who could love me and who was immortal like me but a voice in my head just keeps telling me to keep trying. I am grateful for my family though; without them I don't know what I would have done.

Luke has a theory about what we are; he believes we're demons from hell and that living forever is a punishment as we have to see our loved ones grow old all alone and die alone too. Sometimes I think he's right. But Robert's theory gives me hope; he believes that we are meant to help shape the universe. The thing that confuses me is how did I come back to life? And do I have a soul?

I began to walk to Biology alone as it was the only lesson I had with none of my new friends in. I stopped looking where I was going and began to sigh, rolling all of these questions round in my head along with many more. I bumped into someone outside the door of Biology and made me drop mine and his books on the floor.

"Sorry. It was completely my fault! I'm Bella by the way." I began to pick up my books and he began to pick up his. I bounced back up at the same time he did. I stared at his face with a freaked out expression. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't human that's for sure.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Jasper" He looked at me confused, I guess he's as confused as I am about what I am.

"It's complicated" I sighed. He nodded his head, understanding.

"We should finish this conversation somewhere... more private. You should come round ours tonight. You will definitely intrigue us all." He handed me a card with his details on it. "Shall we?" He opened the Biology door for me.

"Thanks. I'll bring the rest of my family too." I said as I walked into the classroom.

"There are more of you?" He stopped; his eyes were wide with amazement.

"There are 4 of us, including me." We sat down next to each other. The rest of the day flew by; I ran home and explained everything to Jenny and Robert.

"They could be dangerous..." Jenny said slightly scared.

"Well we should hear what they have to say." Robert said. His word was final. Luke then joined us;

"They could be aliens! Cool!" He grinned at me.

"We better go round there now." Jenny said reluctantly. She was obviously frightened of going into a house full of unknown creatures.

APOV

History... the most pointless lesson ever created. I began tapping my pencil against the desk impatiently for the bell to ring for lunch...5...4...3...2...1.

_RRRRIIIINNNNG_

Perfect timing! I grinned to myself and skipped to our table in the canteen. Edward and Jasper joined me. I sighed as they sat down.

"Missing Rose and Emmett?" Jasper asked me. They were on _another _honeymoon; Jasper pulled me into a sideways hug.

"Thanks" He kissed my head with his hand still holding me. I felt my face going blank; another vision, I gestured to Edward for a pencil and a piece of paper so Jasper could see it too and began drawing.

"That's impossible." I looked at Edward.

"What is?" He was starting to freak me out. His eyes were hopeful but hurt as though he had remembered a painful memory. "Do you know her?" The girl was definitely pretty in an unique way but there was something beautifully strange about her.

"I...I...Don't know... I mean I think I used to know her when I was human." He whispered so no one else could hear apart from vampires.

"She could be a relative..." Jasper looked as confused as Edward did.

"No. Her parents died in WWI so she came to live with my family as we were best friends. She was in hospital with the Spanish flu the same time as me but she died the night before I did." Edward looked like he would cry if he could.

"I'm sorry Edward." Maybe my visions were wrong but... they can't be... that's like saying Emmett secretly did ballet in his spare time.

"This is impossible Alice! I need to see Carlisle." We followed him, skipping the rest of school for today. For once I'm not quite sure how to explain my vision.


	3. Friends Reunited

**A/N**

_I dont own Twilight unfortunately...._

* * *

Previously

"_I'm sorry Edward." Maybe my visions were wrong but... they can't be... that's like saying Emmett secretly did ballet in his spare time. _

"_This is impossible Alice! I need to see Carlisle." We followed him, skipping the rest of school for today. For once I'm not quite sure how to explain my vision._

EPOV

"I'm here to see my dad, Dr. Cullen." I said to the receptionist. I waited till Carlisle appeared round the corner. He looked at me confused.

"Do we need to take this conversation somewhere private?" I nodded my head. He led me to an empty patient's room. "What's happened?" Carlisle looked very worried.

"Do you remember my best friend from when I was human? Isabella Swan?"

"Your friend who died of the Spanish flu a day before I changed you?" He looked very confused.

"Yeah. Well Alice had a vision of her here in Forks tomorrow. But she's dead; and she has no relatives as they all died before her which is why she lived with my family. How is this possible!!" He put his hands on each of shoulders to calm me down.

"Well... we'll find out won't we? You can choose what you want to do about it tomorrow and when the time comes we'll support you"

"Thanks. In Alice's vision she didn't look like a vampire or any other creature we've seen..."

"How would you feel if it was her?" I knew what he meant.

"She was my best friend and... I loved her and still do I guess. She never knew; I think... If she came back I'm not sure what would happen." I really did still love her, but she's dead. I saw the doctors roll her body to the morgue. I left the hospital and went home. I began to play the piano; a new song. When I had finished it reminded me exactly of Bella. I hope it is her...

JPOV

"Edward can you _please_ try and control your emotions!" Today was the day that his 'supposed' dead friend will appear at school. "And you too Alice." She was just as excited as Edward was.

"But me and Bella will be best friends! I'll have someone new to shop with!" Alice was grinning her head off.

"Well we better get to school now then!" I was secretly slightly excited about the chance of Edward having someone to love.

"Actually I'm not going and I don't think you should either Alice." Edward looked worried.

"You 2 have been excited about this since Alice saw it. You 2 are coming!" I yelled at them.

"I don't want to scare her off... besides she'll be a bit over-whelmed as she'll have to meet a hundred other people at the school as well."

"He's right." Alice said glumly. "I know! You'll have to find her and give her this" She handed me a card with our contact details and address on. "Tell her to come sometime this evening." Now she was grinning again.

I left the house and decided to run to school. The day went quickly but I couldn't find her anywhere. By the time I was arriving to Biology I was getting desperate. Someone walked into me and made me drop all my books as well as her own by mistake.

"Sorry. It was completely my fault! I'm Bella by the way." I began to pick up my books whilst feeling proud of myself and she began to pick up hers. She was confused and had obviously guessed I wasn't human. Her scent was... different. Not one I had ever come across.

"It's complicated" She sighed. I nodded my head. Edward is going to be thrilled!

"We should finish this conversation somewhere... more private. You should come round ours tonight. You will definitely intrigue us all." I handed her the card with our details on it. "Shall we?" I opened the Biology door for her.

"Thanks. I'll bring the rest of my family too." She said as I walked into the classroom.

"There are more of you?" I stopped; my eyes were wide with amazement.

"There are 4 of us, including me." We sat down next to each other. The rest of the day flew by. I ran home and met an impatient Edward and Alice.

"So?" They asked at the same time.

"She's here and not human. At least I think. She knows we're not human but not what we actually are. But the thing is... there is more of her kind; 4 of them altogether. She's obviously not dangerous." I looked at Edward. I could feel his love for her. "Edward...she felt lonely... I don't think she's seeing anyone." His eyes lit up. Alice began jumping up and down screaming excitedly. "Shhhhh" I said to her. Eventually she stopped jumping and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head, while Edward walked away feeling so many different emotions; all positive though.

"Edward is finally going to be happy." Alice said, quietly.

"I know." I sighed. "How long until she arrives?" I asked.

"5 minutes." 5 minutes until Edwards dream becomes reality.

BPOV

We walked up to the door of Jasper's house just before Jenny knocked he opened the door.

"Hi!" He smiled at me. "Come on in." We walked in, Jenny ever so slightly shaking. "Please sit down." In the living room sat 3 other people. Jasper sat down next to the pixie-looking girl their hands intertwined. The other two hand their hands exactly the same way.

"Umm well...I'm Bella and this is my family Jenny, Robert and Luke. Thank you for inviting to your home."

"Well as you know I'm Jasper and this is Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie are away and Edward will join us shortly." Something about Alice made me feel we would be hanging around together a lot. Carlisle then started to speak:

"We are vampires but we have changed our eating habits so we only eat animals; we call ourselves vegetarians as an inside joke."

"Fascinating. I would love to learn more about your kind. As for us... we don't exactly know what we are. We all died but somehow we just reappeared a year later. We're either demons or angels, but we are not dangerous; however we all have powers." I looked at Robert and then at Carlisle; they are going to get along together very well. As will Jenny and Esme.

"Shall we talk some more in my office?"

"What a good idea." Robert replied; they both disappeared upstairs. Luke was talking with Jasper and Alice excitedly while Esme went out shopping. I started fiddling with my hair and decided to explore the house a bit more. It was spectacular! I stopped at a room with its walls covered with CDs.

"Wow." I sighed to myself.

"Amazing isn't it Bella." A voice behind me said. I spun round. Oh my God.

"Edward? Edward Mason?" This had to be impossible. I hugged him tightly whilst crying into his chest.

"Shhhhh Bella..." He stroked my hair.

"I ...I... I..I thought y...y...you were d...d...dead!" I cried even harder as I finished my sentence.

"I thought you were dead too! How is it possible for you to be here! I saw them put your body in the morgue!" I dried my eyes. It was the happiest I've ever been. He took my hand and led into what I believed to be his room with all the CD's. We sat on his couch and began to catch up. We both explained what we were. But when I said I was a demon or an angel he replied;

"Definitely an angel" he grinned so I hit him playfully. I had finally got my best friend back now nothing could split us up again. Alice came in and sat next to us.

"So you've been reunited now?" Alice hugged me. "You have no idea how lonely he's been." Edward rolled his eyes. Me and Alice just laughed at him.

"Hang on. How did you know we used to know each other?" No one had told her we knew each other.

"I can see the future! Duh!"

"You're lucky I didn't shield it." Edward looked at me confused. "Yes. Well done I have a magic power, a bit like that game we used to play when we were younger." Edward chuckled lightly. "I better go now." Edward was still holding my hand and refused to let go.

"I just got you back!" He whined.

"And I wanted to take you shopping!" Alice whined with Edward.

"Guys... Please!" He still held on to me tightly and pulled to sit back on the bed next to him. "I'll come back later! Promise."

"Not good enough." Edward said with a crooked smile. If my heart could beat it would of gotten faster. Luke appeared in the door way.

"Luke, help!" I laughed. He turned me invisible so I could slip away.

"No Fair!" We all started laughing. "Fine you can leave... but give me you mobile number first!" We all exchanged numbers. But just as I left their house my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Just checking your number works." It was Edward.

"Your impossible!" I answered.

"Aren't we both?"


End file.
